QUE VENCERÁ ¿EL PODER O EL AMOR? ((BeEd))
by Anna Salvatore Cullen
Summary: Isabella es la hija biológica de Aro Vulturi y es obligada a abandonar Volterra y vivir con los Cullen. Durante aquel tiempo su vida cambia y cuando sea momento de volver tendrá que decidir entre el joven de pelo cobrizo o su familia Vulturi y el poder que está representa. Una nueva vida o volver a su vieja vida ¿Tu que elegirías?
1. PREFACIO

Hola a todos.

Esta es una historia en la que he trabajado desde hace un par de años pero por diversos motivos no pude seguir escribiendo y publicándola donde la tenia. Espero que les guste y cualquier sugerencia/comentario los recibo con agrado.

**D**isclaimer: La historia es mia, sólo tomé los personajes de Stephanie Meyer para escribirla.

* * *

**PREFACIO**

Bella es la hija biológica de Aro Volturi, el lider del clan de los Volturi, el mas grande y poderoso de los vampiros.

Pero las cosas no empezaron con pie derecho. Su familia fue transformada a la fuerza para que se convirtieran en el clan líder de los vampiros; su familia lo toma bien pero ¿y ella? Una serie de diversas situaciones hace que ella se vaya de Volterra y se haga pasar por una de las hijas adoptivas de un viejo amigo de su padre, Carlisle Cullen quien actualmente tiene nuevos integrantes en su clan o familia como ellos se hacen llamar, especialmente un chico de ojos dorados y cabello cobrizo con el cual descubrirá que a pesar de los años de su conversión y sus viejos ideales, su corazón si puede albergar amor hacia alguien diferente de su familia, un amor diferente al fraternal.

Pero no todo será color de rosa, aquella situación que hizo que huyera de su hogar la alcanza y ella tendrá que tomar una decisión que cambiara no sólo el rumbo de su vida sino la de los que están alrededor suyo. ¿Qué creen que ganará el amor o el poder?


	2. PRÓLOGO

**PROLOGO**

_Hola, soy Bella Cullen, bueno en realidad soy Bella Volturi. Es una historia larga pero para que entiendan por que el cambio les voy a contar mi historia._

Nací en 1000, una época en la cual, la religión cristiana estaba conquistando la mayor parte de los pueblos de Europa, donde los Papas ejercían el poder espiritual supremo sobre la Cristiandad y les correspondía confirmar los nombramientos imperiales, y los Reyes o Emperadores de cada país le correspondía el máximo poder temporal.

En esta época, seres como mi familia y yo eran sólo mitos, aun así había mucha gente creía y escribían acerca de las vidas de estos sin saber que sus relatos trascenderían en la historia y actualmente serán solo eso, historia, pero para algunos para otros será un relato sobre antepasados o sobre seres que conocemos. ¿Quién diría que mi familia y yo seriamos protagonistas de una de ellas? Pero, se preguntarán que somos, porque ya debieron descubrir que humanos no lo somos, lo fuimos en algún momento pero ya nunca más.

Soy hija de Aro y Sulpicia Volturi. Mi familia era una de las más adineradas en Volterra, una ciudad ubicada en Italia. Mi hermano mayor, Demetri, era uno de los solteros mas codiciado ya que, como era el primogénito, la mayor parte del dinero de nuestra familia quedaría en sus manos si mis padres llegasen a faltar. Aunque no fue mucho lo que duró esta situación ya que encontró a la mujer ideal para él, Heidi Bartoli. Hija única de otra de las familias más adineradas de Volterra. Yo, en cambio, siempre he sido una persona sencilla, no me gustan mucho los lujos, aunque nunca me hacían falta. A pesar de las creencias de la época donde la mujer solo debe ser criada y enseñada a servir a su esposo, mis padres tenían una mentalidad más abierta por lo que igual que con Demetri, se me enseñó a leer y escribir, sobre política, deportes. Aunque en esto último no era muy sobresaliente por mi falta de coordinación.

Según mi hermano, yo era una joven codiciada, no solo por nuestra fortuna, sino por mi "belleza" según él, y por ser aún virgen. Según lo que Demetri me contaba, muchos hombres pedían mi mano desde que tenía 12 años pero ni él ni mis padres jamás aceptaron a ninguno ya que para ellos aún no existía el hombre perfecto para mí y que razón tenían, en nació varios años después que yo.


	3. CAPITULO I: CUMPLEAÑOS Y CAMBIO DE VIDA

**D**isclaimer: La historia es mia, sólo tomé los personajes de Stephanie Meyer para escribirla.

* * *

**CAPITULO I: CUMPLEAÑOS Y CAMBIO DE VIDA I**

_Hace 1000 años en Volterra, Italia._

**POV BELLA**

Hoy cumplo 17 años. Mis padres decidieron hacerme una gran fiesta a pesar de mis protestas en nuestro palacio de veraneo en las afueras de Volterra.

_-"¡Vamos Isabella, tienes que arreglarte, los invitados comenzarán a llegar en unas horas!"_

_-"¡Enseguida bajo madre!"_

Después de, no sé cuántas horas donde sentí más manos sobre mi arreglándome que de costumbre, las personas contratadas por mis padres decidieron que ya estaba lista para ir a mi fiesta. Desde el segundo piso, oí a mi padre llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

_-¡Atención todos! Gracias, hoy es un día muy importante para nosotros, nuestra hija, hoy cumple 17 años, es una joven con un gran corazón, es hermosa, tanto externa como internamente..."_- Mientras mi padre hablaba de mis múltiples cualidades, mi hermano entró a la habitación con una gran sonrisa burlona en su rostro a lo que yo sólo rodé los ojos. Sabía que odiaba que todos hablaran de mi de esa manera, me hacía sentir diferente a los demás y no creía que fuera así. Mi hermano mayor se llama Demetri. Es el hermano que cualquiera desearía, un hombre perfecto, refinado el cual siempre lucia impecable en sus trajes y sin ninguno de sus cabellos negros fuera de lugar.

Después de no sé cuantos minutos que mi padre siguió hablando por fin dio la señal para que bajáramos_ - "bueno sin más preámbulos, les presento a mi hija: Isabella Volturi!"-_

-"_vamos princesa"_-me susurró mi hermano mientras yo me apoyaba en su brazo para poder bajar las escaleras. Sólo esperaba que el día de hoy no cayera por culpa de...cualquier cosa, incluso el aire e hiciera el ridículo frente a toda esa gente a la cual, solo conocía una parte, el resto eran conocidos de mi padre y mi hermano, gente de negocios y personas influyentes en la ciudad. Y muchos pretendientes. Suspiré profundamente ante ello, ahí vamos.

.

.

.

.

La fiesta pasó muy rápido, teniendo en cuenta que como era mi cumpleaños tenía que bailar con los invitados más importantes y sobre todo con los jóvenes que fueran solteros, pero, como pasa desde que tengo 15 años, no encuentro al hombre ideal, solo un dolor de pies y cabeza.

Vi como mi madre se acercaba hacia mi lugar desde el otro lado del salón. Desde hace un par de minutos por fin había podido sentarme un poco y descansar de bailar y hablar con gente sobre temas superficiales, después de todo era una mujer y una joven. Mientras caminaba hacia mi observé con más atención su atuendo ya que con tanto ajetreo no lo había podido hacer. Su vestido de color verde y con ese aire de superioridad que la envolvía hacía que ella fuera una de las mujeres más elegantes de la ciudad y la envidia de muchos por haberse casado con un Vulturi. Mi madre, Sulpicia, era hija de una familia rica que había venido del extranjero hacia algunos años desde Grecia. Mi padre, Aro, al verla se enamoró a primera vista y desde entonces están juntos. Era una historia que mi madre me había contado cuando era pequeña, una que quería que yo viviera en algún momento, pero para mí eso no era una prioridad, a diferencia de muchas mujeres de mi edad.

_-"¿estas cansada querida?" _-Preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en una silla vacía al lado mío mientras me brindaba una sonrisa de comprensión. Ella sabía perfectamente que este tipo de actividades no eran mis favoritas, pero cuando a mi padre se le mete una idea en la cabeza no había nadie que lo hiciera cambiar, ni siquiera su propia esposa.

_-"si madre, estoy agotada. Cada año tú y mi padre organizan esta fiesta. La verdad es que sabes que a mi estas cosas no me importan mucho. Mi cumpleaños soñado es estar con los que más amo en un lugar especial, no este tipo de fiestas donde cono conozco ni a mitad"_

_-"lo se querida, pero tu padre y yo queremos que encuentres algún muchacho para que te cases. A tu edad, yo ya estaba casada con tu padre y era feliz ya que venía en camino tu hermano y nuestra felicidad se completó cuando tu llegaste al mundo" _-Dijo mi madre mientras tomaba mi mano entre las suyas y la apretaba suavemente.

_-"madre lo sé, pero sabes que eso del matrimonio nunca me ha interesado, mi hermano está comprometido con Heidi, ¿Por qué no después de que él se case, yo también lo hago?, sería justo ya que es mayor que yo" -_ Sonreí ante mi grandiosa idea. Me daría un poco de tiempo, pero algo es algo ¿No? Observamos cuando mi padre nos hizo un gesto llamándonos a su lado para despedir a los invitados que aún quedaban en el salón. Mi padre y mi hermano se enfrascaron en una conversación con uno de los últimos invitados por lo que mi madre llamó mi atención sonriendo

_-"Está bien, es un trato justo. Hablaremos de tu matrimonio luego del de tu hermano, ¿Qué fue eso?"_

Afuera, en el jardín había un ruido extraño desde hace un rato, pero ninguno le había dado importancia. Quizás era algún invitado pasado de copas o los sirvientes tratando de arreglar el gran desastre que causan estas grandes fiestas. Pero este último ruido nos alertó, es como si rocas se hubieran estrellado, como si hubiera caído un trueno en medio del jardín. Me gire a ver a mi familia para saber si ellos también habían escuchado pero estos estaban acompañando al último invitado a su carroza por lo que sería imposible que lo hubieran hecho así decidí salir a averiguar qué era lo que sucedía.

Fue la peor decisión que he tomado en mi vida.

.

.

.

En el jardín, había unos enormes lobos que estaban peleando con unos hombres, pero estos no eran hombres comunes, tenían una fuerza sobrehumana, gruñían, eran veloces, uno de ellos se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se quedó mirándome a los ojos. Ahogue un grito de horror colocando mis manos sobre mi boca, sus ojos eran rojos... como la sangre.

_-"Isabella vuelve a casa"-_grito papa desde la casa, me gire a verlo y vi la mirada de miedo que tenían todos al ver lo que ocurría pero había algo que no me permitía ir donde ellos, algo me mantenía allí, esperando, así que me gire de nuevo a ver la escena encontrando de nuevo aquella mirada. Estaba atrapada en la mirada de aquel hombre, tenía miedo, pero asombrosamente no por mí, sino por él y por mi familia. Mi trance fue roto cuando vi que uno de esos lobos se iba a tirar sobre aquel hombre de ojos rojos.

_-"¡NOOOO CUIDADOOO!"_

Como pude, corrí en dirección a aquel hombre para quitarlo del camino, pero antes de que llegara, él se asustó de mi reacción y se quitó del camino del lobo a una velocidad impresionante antes de dirigirse hacia mí para tomarme en brazos y adentrarme a la casa junto a mi familia.

_-"Quédense aquí y no salgan"_-ordeno. Aquella voz era melodiosa pero a la vez tenebrosa. Todos asentimos pero antes de que de saliera puse mi mano sobre su brazo sintiendo una baja temperatura.

_-"ten cuidado"_-ni yo misma se por qué dije aquello

_-"lo tendré"_-me dio un beso en la frente y se fue ¡que fríos estaban sus labios!

Vi como aquellos hombres peleaban con los lobos y me di cuenta de algo muy extraño. Algunos de los lobos tenían trozos de ropa y vi al cielo: había luna nueva.

_-"por dios!"_-exclame

_-"estas bien hermana?"_

_-"si, solo que aquellos no son lobos comunes, son licántropos, Lo leí en un libro hace un tiempo, después de que vi rondar a algunos enormes lobos a nuestra casa"_

_-"es…imposible"_

_-"puede serlo, yo también los vi, no pensé que fuera importante decirlo, un día cuando Demetri y Aro fueron de caza salí a caminar al jardín y vi a un enorme lobo cerca y parecía como si me…mirara"_-dijo Heidi

Un gran ruido nos hizo volver a poner atención a la pelea en el jardín. Nos sorprendió ver una hoguera y luego comenzó a oler horrible, eran los licántropos que estaban siendo quemados.

Los hombres que peleaban contra los lobos comenzaron a acercarse a la casa, eran solo 3. Todos eran hermosos, pálidos y se notaban que tenían experiencia en lo que hacían, y al verlos pude organizar todo en mi cabeza.

_…Los enemigos mortales de los licántropos son los VAMPIROS, seres inmortales, con una belleza sobrenatural, extremadamente pálidos, veloces, agiles, fuertes. Estos seres se alimentan de…sangre humana_

_-" aléjense"-_le dije a mi familia –_"háganme caso, aléjense lo más que puedan"_

En ese momento, los tres vampiros entraron en casa y como sabiendo que era lo que le acababa de decir a mi familia, dos de ellos los asediaron y los hicieron sentar en la gran sala.

_-"¡ALÉJENSE DE ELLOS!"_-chille cuando vi lo que sucedía

_-"calma querida, no les haremos nada, si se quedan quietos claro esta"_

_-"somos más que ustedes"_-grito mi hermano

_-"no saben a qué se enfrentarían si se atreven a desafiarnos"_-gruño aquel hombre a mi hermano

_-"ellos no, pero yo sí"_-le dije

_-"De verdad? Te escucho"_

_-"son vampiros y a los que acaban de destruir son hombres lobo, licántropos"_

_-"impresionante para ser una simple humana y sobre todo una mujer. Desde que te vi ahí afuera sin huir, supe que tenías más o menos la idea de lo que somos, no nos temes?"_

_-"No, yo no le temo a nada"_

_-"esa es la actitud que buscamos, la hemos buscado en muchos años y mira la sorpresa, la encontramos en una niña inocente. Tú y tu familia tienen mucho potencial"_-dijo otro de los vampiros

_-"llévenme a mí, a ellos no los metan en esto"_

_-"lo siento pero no es posible aquello. Caballeros es hora de comenzar una nueva era"_-dijo el tercer vampiro

Oí unos gritos desgarradores y me gire a ver a mi familia siendo mordida por los otros dos vampiros.

_-"quema!"-_comenzaron a gritar. Odiaba ver a mi familia sufrir, así que comencé a llorar de rabia y vi como los sacaban de la casa. Me gire a ver aquel vampiro que me miraba con curiosidad y con…hambre.

_-"por qué?"-_dije en un susurro sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos rojos. A pesar de su color y de saber quiénes eran no tenía miedo.

_-"tenemos que perpetuar nuestra especie, tú y tu familia van a ser los fundadores del clan más grande de la historia de nuestra raza, tu padre, Cayo y yo reinaremos y comenzaremos la creación de un nuevo mundo, junto a Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Sulpicia y tu"_

_-"quién eres?"_

_-"Marco"_

Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba quemándome por dentro.


	4. CAPITULO II: EL DESPERTAR

Bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo. Espero que les guste y si tienen alguna sugerencia, reclamo o lo que sea me pueden decirl

Les agradezco a todos aquellos que me siguen, me impulsa a seguir escribiendo esta historia.

* * *

**D**isclaimer: La historia es mia, sólo tomé los personajes de Stephanie Meyer para escribirla.

* * *

**EL DESPERTAR**

Luego de varios días sintiendo que era consumida por el fuego, o ese fue el tiempo que sentí, comencé a notar que aquel fuego abrazador se comenzaba a concentrar en mi corazón por lo que mis odios comenzaron a escuchar los ruidos cercanos...y otros no tanto.

_-"Está a punto de despertar"- _Escuché una voz que sonaba melodiosa y de algún modo sabía que la conocía aunque mi mente aun no la relacionaba con algún rostro conocido.

_-"Es mejor que mantengan un poco de distancia, no sabemos cómo reaccionará al despertar- _Dijo otra voz, una que si reconocí claramente, era una voz que había escuchado antes de caer en la inconsciencia y el fuego abrazador. Era Marco, que hablaba con un tono de prudencia.

_-"Yo me quedaré a su lado, no me hará daño y es mejor que tenga un rostro conocido cerca"- _Era la voz de mi padre pero lo escuchaba un poco diferente, un tono más delicado pero que tenía cierto nivel de respeto, tanto así que pude oír claramente como los demás que estaban en la habitación o donde estuviera se alejaban unos pasos.

Pero esto no era lo único que podía escuchar, también podía escuchar sonidos de animales en el exterior, pero muy pocos, por lo que pensé que era que no estábamos cerca aunque los pasos de estos sobre la hierba sonaban cada vez más lejos como si se alejaran de allí. Un ardor más fuerte en mi pecho me hizo olvidar aquello y concentrarme en aquel dolor. Pude claramente escuchar como mi corazón latía cada vez más lento ¿Iba a morir? Pero entonces porque...Y ahí fue cuando caí en cuenta, no estaba muriendo estaba renaciendo en una nueva vida. Me habían mordido y por ende me convierto en un vampiro. La realidad me azotó tan fuerte que casi no escucho el último latido de mi corazón. Después de ello, sentí mi cuerpo más ligero y fuerte. Encontré los párpados y comencé a abrir los ojos antes de enceguecerse por la luz por lo que los cerré nuevamente y los entreabrí hasta que se acostumbraron. Me fui a levantar de donde estaba recostada, pero lo hice rápidamente. Miré a mí alrededor y, aunque conocía los rostros, se veían algo diferentes para mí. Su tez era tan blanca y sus ojos de un color rojo tan intenso que por un momento quedé sorprendida y me pregunté ¿Será que tengo los ojos igual? Suspiré pero me di cuenta que no tenía la necesidad de respirar, algo completamente raro.

_-"hija, por fin despertaste"- _Me gire a ver a mi padre y aunque lo reconocí, se veía cambiado.

_-"padre?"_

_-"si, aquí estamos todos"_

Moviendo mi cabeza un poco más despacio, volví a mirar a mi familia. Tan cambiados físicamente pero sabía que seguían siendo mi familia. Entre ellos estaban 4 figuras, unas que no quería ver ni en ese momento ni nunca. Mi cuerpo se agazapo y comencé a gruñirles mientras los miraba con odio.

_-" cálmate querida"_-dijo una de las figuras

_-"como se atreven a dirigirme la palabra después de lo que me hicieron a mí y a mi familia?"_

_-"hermana, cálmate, ellos ya nos explicaron todo"_

_-"si, por nosotros no hay problema"-dijo Heidi_

_-"pero por mi si, ARRUINARON MI VIDA!"_

_-" Cálmate, antes de que hablemos de todo debes alimentarte, no te arde la garganta?"-_me pregunto dulcemente mi madre

_-"No, simplemente siento un pequeño ardor al cual no le había prestado atención hasta que lo mencionaste"-_dije mientras colocaba una de mis manos en mi garganta.

_-"Es increíble. Tiene la un control increíble para ser una neófita, es como si..."-_

_-"...Hubiera nacido para ser una de nosotros"- _Completo Marco quien me miraba con mucha curiosidad. Uno de los otros vampiros salió de la habitación y luego volvió con un hombre, uno joven que no reconocí y lo acercaron a mí mientras mi familia salía del lugar. Instintivamente comencé a acercarme a él. Desprendía un olor tan dulce que sentí como mi boca se llenaba de un líquido parecido a la saliva y me relamí los labios antes de acercarme completamente a aquel joven y morder su cuello para alimentarme.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de un año, los ojos de todos eran rojos, incluyendo los míos. A pesar de mi primera mala impresión de los 4 vampiros que nos convirtieron, luego de alimentarme explicaron todo y nos fuimos de Volterra mientras pasaba el primer año de neófito de mi familia ya que los demás no tenían el mismo control que yo y podríamos ser descubiertos. Siempre había sido una gran lectora y una persona curiosa y con ganas de más conocimientos por lo que me sentaba con Marco, Cayo, Demetri o Félix a hablar sobre lo que ellos habían visto y aprendido en sus años de vida. Una de esas cosas fue que, nosotros encontrábamos una sola vez a nuestra pareja, que esta era para toda la eternidad, aunque hay algunos casos cuando, tras la muerte de uno encuentran a otra persona, pero es algo difícil de ver. Mis padres eran pareja y así sería siempre, igual que mi hermano con Heidi. En este momento sólo quedamos Demetri, Félix y yo ya que Marco y Cayo habían encontrado a dos mujeres muy hermosas, y luego de un par de años, decidieron decirles la verdad y convertirlas.

Pero lo que más me había llamado la atención, era que algunos de nosotros teníamos habilidades especiales que teníamos aun cuando éramos humanos pero tras la conversión se volvían más fuertes. Mi padre Aro, quien se convirtió en el líder puede leer la mente de los demás al tener contacto físico y puede ver todo los pensamientos que pasaron por la mente; Demetri, es un rastreador, cuando humano se le daba muy bien la caza, encontraba fácilmente las presas y ahora puede encontrar humanos con habilidades como nosotros o vampiros; Félix tienen una fuerza descomunal; Heidi atrae el "alimento" de los demás, Marco puede sentir las relaciones y conexiones entre humanos y/o vampiros y yo tengo un escudo mental, por lo cual ni Demetri, ni Heidi, ni mi padre pueden utilizar su don sobre mí, además descubrimos que puedo sacarlo de mi mente y proteger a los demás. A pesar de que yo no escogí esta vida puede decirse que soy relativamente feliz, porque, a pesar de todo, siempre voy a tener a mi familia conmigo y tendré para siempre la apariencia de una joven de 17 años.

Una cosa me tenía inquieta y era ¿Por qué había licántropos en nuestra casa? Esa duda se resolvió cuando Cayo, Marco y Félix nos contaron que los licántropos de alguna forma se habían enterado de que íbamos a ser transformados para convertirnos en el inicio de un nuevo mundo, así que ellos desde hace unos años habían estado rondando nuestras dos casas para que ningún vampiro se acercara a nosotros o en su defecto para asesinarnos, pero ese día, el día de mi cumpleaños, cuando los licántropos decidieron actuar, ellos estaban cerca y los detuvieron para que no nos hicieran daño. De aquí en adelante el odio que le tengo a los licántropos crece cada vez más, porque ellos fueron los causantes de que se hubieran acelerado las cosas. Un odio que sirvió para saber mi misión en mi nueva existencia, darle caza a esos seres despreciables.


	5. CAPITULO III: LOS VULTURI

**D**isclaimer: La historia es mia, sólo tomé los personajes de Stephanie Meyer para escribirla.

* * *

**LOS VOLTURI**

Han pasado muchos siglos desde que comenzamos a crear el clan de los Volturi, si, nuestro aquelarre es el más grande del mundo vampírico, no solo están los antiguos, como suelen llamar a Aro, Marco y Cayo y a sus esposas; sino que además de ellos esta una guardia, humanos que poseían dones especiales y fueron convertidos por los antiguos y Felix, Demetri y Heidi. La identidad de Demetri, Heidi y mia, como miembros de la familia Vulturi original es secreta, sólo los que estábamos al principio sabíamos de nuestra relación. Decidimos mantener eso en secreto para seguridad de todos nosotros y no encontraran alguna debilidad. Pero igualmente Felix, Demetri, Heidi y yo conformamos la guardia mayor por así decirlo, éramos los que mandábamos a la guardia, estábamos entre los antiguos y la guardia.

Ahora somos muchos los que conformamos el clan Volturi. Algunos integrantes de la guardia han decidido, después de pasar muchos años con nosotros, irse y comenzar una "nueva vida" como ellos mismos decían y otros encontraron a su pareja y preferían irse de la guardia para irse con ellos. Hemos tenido problemas con varios neófitos u otros vampiros, como por ejemplo lo de los niños inmortales, así que decidimos crear ciertas leyes para que nuestro mundo no se viera amenazado, leyes que fueron escritas por toda mi familia, a la que incluía ya a Felix, Cayo, Marco y sus esposas. Yo era la encargada de hacerlas cumplir y cuando no era así yo era la que iba a castigarles, por ello mi nombre era conocido en nuestro mundo y además por ser uno de los vampiros más letales y poderosos.

.

.

.

En todos estos años, conocí a un vampiro, Carlisle, el cual se alimenta de animales, una dieta rara para los de nuestra especie pero aun así muy respetable y por ello se ganó la amistad de los antiguos, sobre todo la de mi padre y la mía. Vivió un tiempo con nosotros, no tenía un don "sobrenatural" como muchos de los que conformaban la guardia, sino que tenía un gran auto control con la sangre humana incluso más que yo a pesar de ser mayor que él, a tal punto que era médico. Pero decidió irse, porque Volterra no era su hogar y quería encontrar uno; fue una decisión que sabíamos que iba a tomar pero no sabía a qué punto me iba a doler a mí y él a ver cómo me sentía me ofreció irme con él ya que él no sabía que yo era hija biológica de uno de los antiguos, igual no acepté su propuesta y luego de un par de años perdimos contacto con él. Yo solo esperaba que hubiera encontrado aquello que tanto anhelaba, se lo merecía y también que en algún momento nuestros caminos volvieran a cruzarse.

.

.

.

Ahora, muchos integrantes de la guardia, están por todo el mundo buscando a vampiros o humanos con dones especiales para que se unan a la guardia; buscan humanos en las guerras que tengan habilidades para convertirlos y así según los antiguos, nadie notara las desapariciones. Yo por mi parte, no me meto en esas cosas, no estoy de acuerdo con estas decisiones, pero igual sigo con ellos, mi función en la guardia es proteger a los integrantes más importantes del aquelarre, pero de los ataques físicos se encarga Renata, yo solo los protejo de los poderes mentales aunque en los últimos años había comenzado a notar que mi escudo comenzaba a fortalecerse a tal punto que había momentos que nadie podía acercarse a mi cuando estaba usando mi don por ello estaba entrenándolo pero sin que ninguno supiera. No quería decir nada hasta descubrir verdaderamente el poder de mi escudo y ahí si poder decirles con seguridad.

Por otra parte, soy la "jefa" del grupo de la guardia encargada de aniquilar a los licántropos, mi odio por ellos es tan fuerte que yo misma me meto en las peleas y mato a uno de vez en cuando. Ellos fueron los causantes de que ahora yo sea lo que soy, así que ellos lo pagan con su vida, además soy la encargada de velar por las leyes impuestas, si algo sale mal, si algún vampiro rompe alguna regla, yo en persona voy a arreglar el asunto personalmente, como me decían en la guardia, era la _guardiana de las leyes_; como lo hice con los niños inmortales.

Después de un tiempo que esa ley se impusiera en nuestro mundo, una mujer, a espaldas de sus "hijas" convirtió a un pequeño, y fue descubierta y junto a todos los integrantes importantes de la guardia, nos deshicimos de ella, y mi padre perdono a las otras ya que con su don se dio cuenta de que ellas no sabían nada de lo que estaba haciendo su madre. Sólo recuerdo que se apellidaban Denali o algo así. La verdad no me interesaba e igualmente nunca las volví a ver.

Mi vida era monótona siempre salía a castigar a aquellos que rompían nuestras leyes, a cazar licántropos o quedarme en Volterra protegiendo a mi familia y entrenando mi don. Pero aquella vida iba a cambiar para mí cuando aparecieran ante nuestros ojos un par de niños que tenían mucho potencial para nosotros. Los niños que años después fueron conocidos entre su comunidad y las aledañas,_ los niños brujos_.


	6. CAPITULO IV: LOS NIÑOS BRUJOS

Este es uno de los capitulos que más me gustan porque aparecen dos de los personajes que mas me interesaron en Twilight, seguro por el nombre del capitulo habrán notado de quienes hablo ;)

Que disfruten del capitulo, espero sus reviews :D

* * *

**D**isclaimer: La historia es mia, sólo tomé los personajes de Stephanie Meyer para escribirla.

* * *

**LOS NIÑOS BRUJOS**

Estábamos en un debate en el salón principal ¿Por qué? Porque dos pequeños niños de 9 años aproximadamente, iban a ser quemados en la hoguera por ser "brujos" como los denominaban los humanos. Estamos en una época en la que los humanos son demasiado supersticiosos, ahora creen en todos los seres sobrenaturales, incluyéndonos, por tal motivo no podemos salir mucho del castillo y el alimento que trae Heidi lo trae desde muy lejos, ya que Volterra es una ciudad intocable para cualquier vampiro, es un territorio en el que está prohibido cazar, es el lugar más seguro para un humano irónicamente. Pero, en una de esas excursiones, Heidi oyó una historia de unos gemelos que hacen muchas cosas extrañas, la niña, Jane, asesino a sus padres, según lo que decían los pobladores era que ella los hechizo con su mirada y ellos cayeron muertos en el suelo luego de una pelea con ella; en cambio su hermano, Alec, después de ver lo que sucedió la fue a calmar, lográndolo fácilmente, pero también lo hizo con los que estaban alrededor de ellos, fue como un hechizo, ellos no sentían, no veían nada, hasta que Jane se calmó y el dejo de mirarla todos volvieron a la normalidad. Ahora, los niños eran buscados para quemarlos en la hoguera.

Los antiguos se dieron cuenta del potencial de aquellos niños pero ese es el problema, son niños, ¿y si reaccionan igual que lo hicieron los niños prohibidos? Sería una gran pérdida, pero si no hacíamos algo, iban a ser asesinados y tampoco podíamos permitirlo.

-"tenemos que salvarlos"

-"pero ¿y si reaccionan mal?"

-"pero si no lo hacemos, los humanos los mataran y eso si no lo podemos permitir"

-"y si los salvamos pero no los convertimos hasta que sean un poco más mayores?"-sugerí

-"y quien los cuidara?, sabes que ninguno tiene el poder de controlarse, además, sabes que Heidi nos contó que su olor es demasiado fuerte para todos"

-"yo los cuidare, entre todos los vampiros del mundo soy una de las que tiene más autocontrol además sabes que mi don me protege de todo poder. Puedo tenerlos en algún lugar apartados de los humanos y de los nuestros para que crezcan más y luego podrán decidir si los convierten o no"

-"¿no quieres que los transformemos cierto?"-pregunto dulcemente mi madre

-"no, pero igual no puedo ver como la vida de aquellos niños desaparezca, si es la única manera para que ellos sigan viviendo entonces los apoyaré"

-"de acuerdo, entonces Isabella ve con algunos vampiros de la guardia y sálvenlos, y tráiganlos, igual tengo que ver que sea cierto lo que los pobladores decían"-dijo Aro

-"como ordene maestro"-me incline ante ellos y me fui

.

.

.

Íbamos varios integrantes de la guardia vestidos con ropa de la época para pasar desapercibidos por los humanos.

-"vamos están por aquí"-nos informó Demetri.

Los "niños brujos", después de darse cuenta de que eran perseguidos huyeron del pueblo y ahora estaban escondidos en una cueva. Cuando llegamos a la cueva los pare.

-"esperen aquí, pueden asustarse y no me pueden hacer nada a mi"

-"de acuerdo, ten cuidado"

-"siempre lo tengo Demetri"

Entre a la cueva, el olor de aquellos niños era demasiado fuerte así que no fue difícil encontrarlos. Cuando los alcance a ver mejor, me di cuenta de que la niña estaba herida, se habrá caído mientras huían, así que su olor era aún más fuerte. Menos mal que deje a los demás en la entrada de la cueva

-"¿Quién está ahí?"-pregunto el niño

-"tranquilos, no les hare daño. Vengo a ayudarlos"-llegue al frente de ellos

-"¿eres un ángel?"-pregunto dulcemente la niña mirándome con ojos curiosos.

-"no pequeña, vengo a ayudarlos, sé que quieren hacerles daño y yo quiero protegerlos. Vengan conmigo, yo los cuidare"

-"mi hermana está herida y no se puede levantar"

-"ven yo la cargare, ¿tu estas bien?"

-"si toy bien"-cargue a la niña, el olor era fuerte, pero yo ya era casi inmune al olor de la sangre.

-"vámonos de aquí"-dije y tome la mano del niño.

Cuando iba saliendo de la cueva, comencé a oír gruñidos provenientes de los de la guardia, ¿Qué pasara?

-"Demetri que pasa?"-le pregunté en un susurro el cual ninguno de los dos niños podría oír

-"son los humanos, los han encontrado, estamos aquí en la puerta tratando de detenerlo"

-"¿Qué hacemos?"

-"¿alguno está herido cierto?, huele delicioso"

-"Demetri concéntrate"-casi le gruñí

-"de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Alza a los dos niños y corre. Mientras tanto nosotros vamos a distraerlos para que no se den cuenta. Luego veremos que hacemos, la prioridad es sacar a esos niños"

-"de acuerdo"

Me agache para quedar más cerca del niño y lo mire a los ojos.

-"me temes?"

-"no"-dijo seguro el niño a pesar del color rojo de mis pupilas.

-"y tú?"-me gire a ver a la niña

-"tampoco"-me sonrió

-"confían en mí?"

-"sip"-dijeron al tiempo

-"de acuerdo, les voy a pedir algo. Quiero que cierren los ojos, y por ningún motivo los abran hasta que yo les diga ¿de acuerdo? Las cosas pueden estar feas cuando salgamos".-los dos asintieron-"bueno, ahora te voy a cargar a ti para así aligerar el paso"-alce al pequeño-"ahora cierren los ojos"-ambos lo hicieron instantáneamente.

Comencé a correr con los niños en brazos hasta el castillo, mientras que los tenía en mis brazos, me di cuenta de que mi instinto maternal estaba dormido, pero al tenerlos tan cerca y tan vulnerables se había encendido. Eran unos pequeños que solo no eran aceptados en una sociedad, y ahora veríamos si eran aceptados en la nuestra. La verdad mi familia y yo habíamos cambiado mucho, Aro era ahora más estricto con todo, era un verdadero líder, y todos parecíamos como si hubiéramos olvidado que alguna vez fuimos humanos, hasta yo era diferente, la inocencia y felicidad que me caracterizaban desaparecieron el día que fui transformada, ahora solo soy un vampiro que no tiene sentimientos, pero con estos niños era diferente, ellos me recuerdan cuando yo era pequeña y me metía en problemas y Demetri me ayudaba y hasta a veces se echaba la culpa de las cosas para salvarme de algún castigo, me recordó esos sentimientos, sentimientos de familia, unión, pero yo era una guardiana, esos sentimientos no deben estar en mi ni ahora ni nunca.

Cuando llegue al castillo, los lleve inmediatamente a mi habitación, debía curar la herida de la niña.

-"de acuerdo, ya pueden abrir sus ojos"

Ellos lo hicieron lentamente y se asombraron con lo que vieron.

-"que linda habitación"

-"gracias pequeña, ahora hay que curarte"

Comencé a curarles las heridas a los dos, porque por haber corrido tanto para huir, ellos se habían caído muchas veces.

-"vamos a parecer momias"-dijo burlonamente el niño, los tres comenzamos a reír

-"Como se llaman?"-les pregunte cordialmente

-"Jane"

-"Alec, ¿y tu?"

-"Isabella"

-"que lindo nombre, ¿te puedo decir Bella?"-pregunto Alec

-"claro!"

Unos golpes en la puerta nos tomaron por sorpresa, cuando estaba con estos niños no sentía a nadie más.

-"se puede?"

-"pasa Demetri"

Demetri entro despacio, para no asustar a los niños, pero la verdad se veía de lo más gracioso y luego los niños comenzaron a reírse

-"por que camina tan lento?, parece una tortuga, recuerdas nuestras carreras de tortugas Jane?"

Los dos comenzaron a reírse y yo también, creo que mi hermano camino demasiado lento

-"Niños, les presento a Demetri, Demetri ellos son Jane y Alec"

-"mucho gusto, bueno, creo que deben tener hambre así que les traje un poco de comida"

-"gracias"-dijeron al tiempo

Me levante de la cama a recibirle la comida a Demetri y se las puse encima de la cama. Y salí con Demetri de la habitación

-"te estabas riendo de mí?"-preguntó tratando de aparentar estar serio a lo cual lo miré divertida y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios

-"si, la verdad te veías muy gracioso!"

-"me gusta verte asi feliz princesa"

-"son unos lindos niños"

Unos pasos acercándose nos alarmaron, ningún vampiro debe estar por esta parte mientras los niños estén aquí

-"mis señores, Aro mando a llamarlos a ustedes y a las visitas al salón principal"-dijo un vampiro

-"está bien, ya vamos para allá"-dije seria

-"con permiso"

Suspire y entre a la habitación, los niños ya habían terminado de comer.

-"están bien?"

-"sip"

-"bueno niños, vamos, les voy a presentar a los demás"

-"está bien"

Los dos se bajaron de la cama de un salto y se cogieron de mis manos

-"estas fría"-dijo Alec-"pero es agradable"

-"tienen frio?"

-"un poco"-dijo Jane. Les busque dos capas que tenía en mi armario, eran para ellos para cuando llegaran al castillo

-"tomen, pónganselas"

Caminamos por el largo corredor hasta llegar al recibidor

-"Isabella, los demás los están esperando"-dijo la mujer de la entrada, era una humana. Asentí ante su dirección y cuando los guardias nos vieron abrieron la puerta y los niños abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos mientras veían el lugar mientras entrabamos.

-"es…hermoso"-susurró Jane, todos lo oímos gracias a nuestros súper oídos.

-"bienvenidos pequeños"-dijo Aro, quien estaba sentado en el centro de Marco y Cayo. Los niños tiraron de mi mano llamando mi atención, vi el terror en sus ojos

-"no se preocupen no les harán daño"-eso espero

-"nos alzas?"-pregunto dulcemente Jane

-"claro"-los tome en mis brazos y los alce. Los lleve frente a los Antiguos.

-"impresionante tu autocontrol querida" –Dijo Marco mirándome con cariño

-"son solo niños"

-"bueno, porque no nos los presentas?"

-"bueno. Niños ellos son Aro, Marco y Cayo"-dije mientras los señalaba a cada uno-"mis señores ellos son Jane y Alec"

-"hola mis niños, que hermosos son…"-dijo Marco

-"y jóvenes"-completo Cayo

-"querida diles que me den la mano, te tienen más confianza a ti"-solo asentí, era la hora de la verdad

-"niños, porque no le dan la mano a Aro, es de buena educación"

-"pero me da miedo"-susurro Alec

-"a mi también"-susurro Jane

-"no se preocupen, no les harán daño, yo los protegeré, de acuerdo?"-los dos asintieron

-"Hola Aro"-dijo temeroso Alec mientras estiraba una de sus manos hacia el. Aro la tomo y se centró en lo que veía, una sonrisa surco sus labios, era cierto, ellos eran especiales.

-"mucho gusto en conocerte pequeño Alec"

-"hola"-dijo firme Jane, al parecer es un poco más valiente que su hermano, le dio la mano a Aro sin titubear, mi padre hizo la misma expresión, ella también era especial.

-"Hola pequeña Jane"

-"yo me retiro con los niños, deben estar cansados"

-"claro querida, adios niños"

-"adios"-dijeron al tiempo

Los lleve a mi habitación y los metí en mi cama, era lo suficientemente grande para que ellos dos pudieran dormir plácidamente.

Al salir, vi a dos vampiros de la guardia en la puerta

-"que hacen aquí"-dije seria. Sabía que cualquiera se tentaría con la sangre de aquellos pequeños y no permitiría que ninguno le hiciera daño, eran mi responsabilidad

-"Los antiguos nos mandaron a cuidar a los invitados mientras usted está con ellos"

-"de acuerdo, pero que nadie entre en la habitación, solo yo puedo entrar ¿está claro?"

-"si mi señora"

Me dirigí hacia el salón principal ¿y si no eran tan poderosos como pensábamos y decidían asesinarlos? No, eso es no es posible, Aro sonrió cuando vio sus pensamientos, eso debe significar que ellos si son valiosos, pero no voy a permitir que los conviertan ahora, son demasiado pequeños e inocentes.

Entre seria al salón, todos se quedaron en silencio cuando me vieron, siempre me ponía seria cuando estaba con todos, rara vez sonreía.

-"llegaste querida"

-"que decidieron?"-dije en un tono frio

-"al grano como siempre"-dijo Marco sonriendo levemente

-"bueno, los niños si tienen un potencial muy grande, la humana…"

-"jane"-lo corte

-"bueno, Jane, si sintió odio y rabia cuando peleo con sus padres, así que transmitió tales emociones a través de su mirada y les causo dolor y como eran humanos y ella no controla ese poder los asesinó"

No podía imaginarme a la pequeña Jane haciendo tal cosa y si hace eso cuando humana ¿Qué hará cuando sea una de nosotros?

-"El humano, Alec, solo quería tranquilizar a su hermana cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió, y le paso lo mismo que a Jane, no sabe controlar su potencial y calmo a todos"

-"quiere decir que el controla las emociones?"-pregunto Marco

-"no, él no les controlo las emociones, sino que los desconecto de su cuerpo por así decirlo. A través de la mente de Jane pude ver cómo funciona el don de su gemelo. Ella comenzó a perder sus sentidos, es decir, no veía, no oía, no sentía, no olía nada, estaba completamente en estado vegetativo por así decirlo"

-"interesantes dones, la humana produce dolor y el niño extremada calma"

-"y que van a hacer con ellos?"-pregunto Demetri

-"serán convertidos"-dijo firmemente Aro a lo que todos se giraron a verme

-"ahora?"-mi padre asintió-"no creo que será pertinente, si lo hacen ahora ellos se verán afectados. Verán con mi escudo siento sus auras, sus almas, ellos son demasiado inocentes para convertirse en vampiros, si lo hacen ahora puede que reaccionen de la manera equivocada, o que decidan que esto no es lo que quieren y deseen morir antes de utilizar sus dones, y si tenemos en cuenta como se presentaron en ellos humanos ¿Qué podemos esperar que causen siendo neófitos? Pueden matarnos a todos, sobre todo Jane"

-"tienes toda la razón, lo más conveniente es que dejemos que crezcan lo suficiente como para ser conscientes de sus actos y si consiguen una conexión fuerte con alguno de nosotros puede que decidan quedarse con nosotros"-dijo Cayo mientras me miraba

-"yo los cuidare, es cierto que su olor es demasiado fuerte para todos ustedes, hasta fue fuerte para mí, pero yo me controlo más y además los niños ya me tienen confianza"

-"de acuerdo, te iras con ellos a otro lugar, es mejor prevenir accidentes"-gruñí con solo esa idea-"calma querida"

-"mira te daremos los dos dijes de protección de los Volturi, todos los vampiros saben que quienes tengan estos dijes significa que son parte del aquelarre así que ellos serán intocables"-dijo Marco mientras me daba los dijes con la V.

Esa misma noche los niños y yo nos fuimos del castillo rumbo a América.


	7. EL RENACER DE LOS NIÑOS BRUJOS

**H**ola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo y como verán los pequeños Jane y Alec se convertirán en los que conocemos con unos ligeros cambios obviamente. Espero les guste.

* * *

**D**isclaimer: La historia es mia, sólo tomé los personajes de Stephanie Meyer para escribirla.

* * *

**EL RENACER DE LOS NIÑOS BRUJOS**

Después de ese día, me fui con los niños a América, ya que no podía ir a otra parte de Europa porque si no se correría el rumor de que los niños aún estaban vivos y para los humanos ellos tenían que desaparecer por un tiempo. Los niños comenzaron a crecer y madurar rápidamente adoptándome a mí como su "madre" como solían decirme, una vampiresa siendo madre de dos humanos, algo digno de ver, pero eran unos niños adorables. Tenía un gran apego con los dos y al vivir solo conmigo comenzaron a sospechar sobre algunas cosas, por ejemplo, se dieron cuenta de que yo no comía con ellos nunca, que cuando ellos se levantaban por la noche, yo estaba despierta, cuando hacia sol nunca salía y cosas por el estilo así que un día decidí contarles la verdad. Igual ellos se van a convertir algún día en vampiros entonces prefiero que se enteren por mí que por otros. Decidí contarles la verdad cuando cumplieron 15 años.

-"niños vengan quiero contarles algo muy importante y ya son lo suficientemente grandes como para entenderlo"

-"claro"

-"verán, como se habrán dado cuenta, yo no tengo las mismas costumbres que ustedes, ni que como ni duermo…"

-"y a veces hablas como si fueras de otra época"-me interrumpió Alec

-"así es, y efectivamente es por eso. Yo no soy de su época, yo tengo 17 años pero desde hace muchos años, yo nunca cambio ni cambiare porque soy un ser inmortal, soy un vampiro"

-"¿un vampiro?, pero eso es imposible"

-"no Jane es posible, recuerdan cuando llegaron al castillo después de que los salvara y conocieron a otras personas, ellos al igual que yo también son vampiros pero a los tres que estaban en el salón, son nuestros líderes, los vampiros más antiguos y ustedes son nuestros protegidos"

-"¿protegidos?"

-"así es, ustedes tienen unas habilidades que nos interesan, por esto los protegimos y no dejamos que los humanos los mataran. Iban a ser convertidos pero no se los permití ¿Por qué? Porque eran demasiado pequeños y podrían haber problemas, así que decidimos que yo me los llevaría y los cuidaría hasta que fueran lo suficientemente grandes y maduros para convertirse"

-"pero eso quiere decir que ¿no tenemos opción?"

-"lo siento chicos, pero…"

-"no, no es que no queramos, yo por mi parte si quiero, sino que este era nuestro destino? Ser vampiros?"

-"así parece Jane"

-"cuando vamos a ser transformados?"-pregunto con curiosidad Jane

-"la verdad no lo sé, pero quería que lo supieran por mí y no por alguno de ellos, no sé cómo les hubieran dado la noticia. Yo los conozco y los he criado. Saben que los quiero como si fueran mis hijos y no quisiera que les causaran daño"

Después de esa conversación les enseñe todo lo que podemos hacer en nuestro estado, ellos estaban maravillados aprendiendo y viendo todo. La mirada de Jane cambio, se convirtió en una mirada más fría y calculadora, mientras que Alec veía como cambiaba su hermana y la miraba con cariño y respeto. Sé que de algo me perdí, algo que Jane está pensando hacer y Alec sabe y la apoya pero ¿Qué será?

.

.

.

Era de noche cuando decidí salir a cazar, los chicos se habían dormido así que salí para no tentar mi suerte. Pero la sorpresa que me lleve.

-"Isabella"

-"Demetri?"

-"si soy yo"

-"que haces aquí?"

-"es hora"

No había nada más que decir, yo entendí perfectamente lo que significaban esas palabras, era la hora de que los niños brujos fueran convertidos.

.

.

.

Después de que Demetri y yo esperáramos que amaneciera, nos fuimos con los niños para Volterra donde iban a ser convertidos. La mirada de Jane era de esperanza y anhelo, se notaba que ella quería convertirse en vampiro lo más rápido posible y eso me asustaba, no sabía cuál era la razón, pero cual sea, ella está feliz y Alec sigue mirándola con orgullo, como si lo que ella fuera a hacer el no fuera capaz.

Demetri también se dio cuenta pero igual ninguno de los dos teníamos la habilidad de leerles la mente por que ninguno de los dos nos querían decir nada, tocaba esperar hasta que ellos quisieran decir o cuando Aro leyera sus mentes se daría cuenta y si es algo muy malo, él no lo permitirá.

Llegamos de noche a Volterra. Unos pocos años y había cambiado lo suficiente como para que yo no la reconociera. Los aldeanos están agrandando el terreno, ahora no es un pequeño pueblo sino que es más grande de lo que alguna vez fue y si siguen por este camino, dentro de unos años será aún más grande y sobre todo el lugar más seguro del mundo.

Caminamos por los corredores, Felix nos intercepto por el camino y nos dio nuestras capas y a los niños también ya que de ahora en adelante serian miembros de la guardia y si sus poderes aumentan serán de la guardia real, es decir, las manos derechas de los antiguos, las armas secretas.

-"Bienvenidos"

-"maestro"-dijo Demetri, luego nos inclinamos ante el

-"oh mis queridos niños como han crecido"-Aro se acercó a los niños y les tomo las manos-"veo que Isabella les conto la verdad"-los dos asintieron-"bueno, veo que los dos están deseosos en convertirsen en vampiros, sobre todo tu querida Jane"

-"asi es, quiero ser ya una de ustedes y asi poder comenzar con mi plan"

-"¿plan? Que plan?"-pregunto Cayo

-"quiero deshacerme de todos esos humanos que un dia quisieron matarnos, ellos nos arrebataron nuestra vida, por culpa de ellos me enoje con mis padres y los mate, asi que yo hare lo mismo"

El rostro de sorpresa de todos fue un poema, todos estabamos asombrados por lo que acababa de decir Jane, excepto Alec, el cual supo todo desde el principio. ¿Cómo puede la mente de una jovencita de 15 años planear todo eso?, si eso es lo que hara ahora no quiero saber que es lo que hara después.

-"tu sabias algo de esto?"-me pregunto Marco

-"no, no sabia lo que tramaban, pero sabia que algo estaban ocultando, pero no me imaginaba que fuera de semejante magnitud. Es algo peligroso para nosotros"

-"no si se hace de la manera correcta, algunos de la guardia los pueden acompañar y borrar todo rastro del pueblo de ellos"-dijo Cayo con una sonrisa, al verlo, Jane sonrio y Alec suspiró. Yo simplemente bufé, Cayo siempre ha tenido una fascinación por las venganzas contra los humanos ¿La razón? En una ocasión, una tribu intento asesinarlo y como estaba solo no había visto venir el ataque de estos. Antes de que algo sucediera apareció Félix y Marco, lo salvaron y siguieron sus caminos juntos.

.

.

.

Luego de esta conversación, fueron llevados a una torre alejada del castillo donde fueron mordidos por Aro y Cayo. Cuando despertaron Heidi les llevo un "festín" y ellos lo tomaron gustosos. Ahí me di cuenta de que ellos habían perdido toda inocencia y lo único que buscarían es la venganza y el poder. Comenzaron a entrenar con sus dones junto a diversos miembros de la guardia controlados por mí claramente ya que era la única que era inmune los dones de los dos y además, ellos a pesar de haber cambiado seguían queriéndome como una madre y según sus palabras jamás me harían daño. Me alegraba saber que una parte de ellos aún estaba presente. Sus dones eran increíbles, Jane era capaz de atacar a una persona con tan solo mirarlo, darle la sensación de quemazón en el cuerpo y Alec lo opuesto, quitaba todo los sentidos creando una sensación de desorientación; aunque, a diferencia de Jane, era capaz de usar su don contra más de un oponente. Y como todos lo supusieron, se volvieron unas grandes armas para nosotros y el rumor del poder de los pequeños hermanos se corrió por nuestro mundo. Unos curiosos por saber si era cierto visitaron Volterra y al ver que todo era cierto ciertos clanes y nómadas que antes no nos respetaban como era debido lo hicieron.

Luego de su año neófito, fuimos con un grupo de la guardia al pueblo de donde provenían y los que los persiguieron a exterminarlos. Aquel pueblo desapareció del lugar y de la historia, como si jamás hubiera existido y esto hizo que la historia de las nuevas joyas se difundiera más e incluso mi nombre era escuchado como la líder de estos, como su madre. Ahora éramos los tres los vampiros más poderosos del mundo, o por lo menos de los vampiros conocidos por nosotros. A pesar de que al principio su cambio me defraudó finalmente entendí que era algo necesario e incluso yo lo había hecho. Había aprendido que para sobrevivir en nuestro mundo tienes que demostrar tu coraje, tu osadía.

Al principio para muchos fue algo extraño ver sus jóvenes rostros pero al pasar los años aprendieron a convivir e incluso temer. Por ser más jóvenes que los demás no significó que ellos no se ganaran su puesto en la guardia real junto con Demetri, Félix y yo. Mi relación con ellos era muy apegada y ya nadie se asombraba cuando se dirigían a mí como su madre. Ahora éramos más miembros en la familia ya que decidimos contarles la verdad sobre el verdadero origen de los Vulturi.


End file.
